Holidays
by GreekGeek1140804
Summary: Every holiday that comes by, I will make a story! Events of what takes place in the holidays!
1. Labor Day

**Disclaimer: You know what? I'm tired of writing disclaimers so last one. ALL RIGHTS TO RICK!**

**This has basically nothing to do with Labor Day.**

**Percy's POV**

Sweat trickled down my face, palms sweaty. I took deep breaths, trying to control the pain and seeing as I do so, the plan wasn't working.

"The baby will be here any moment, Perce. Deep breathes." Nico said.

"I'll count down from 5 and you push, okay?" The doctor asked.

I nodded. I've been waiting a whole freaking nine months to see my angels face, there's no hesitation now.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The doctor yelled the last part. Everything went red. Pushing, pushing, and pushing. My hands were now numb and swollen.

I opened my eyes and saw the stomach that had been bloated for months, slowly decrease back to its original state.

There was something wrong. The beautifully toned stomach was still bloated.

"Uh..." was all I said.

"How is that possible?!" Nico exclaimed.

"The other baby must've been hiding behind the other one during ultrasounds." The doctor said.

Nico looked down under the blankets.

"Hey!" I yelled and punched him in the face.

He ignored the punch and Artemis, who was delivering the baby, asked, "What are you going to name the other twin?"

Twin.

That word rang in my head. I'm going to be the father of two children.

"Boy; Tony. Girl; Sophia."

I nodded an okay to my spouse.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Apollo said, did I mention he was the other doctor?

One big push and the baby was out.

Now the screaming of both babies rang through the room.

"One boy, one girl." I whispered.

"May I present you, Olive Sophia-Marina Jackson and Thesues Tony Jackson." Apollo announced.

Both Nico and I took the babies.

"Hello gorgeous. I am your father." I said to Olive.

"Shouldn't you be handing the _mother_ her baby?" said the voice next to me.

"Of course." both Nico and I said. We handed Annabeth the babies and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Labor Day Annabeth." I whispered in her ear.

"Happy Labor Day."

**Unexpected? Not really? Sorry for Pernico fans out there. Short one shot and happy Labor Day! Please review and read my other story! I will make more holiday one shots on this same story so please also follow and favorite!**


	2. Independence Day

**Disclaimer: Rights to Rick.**

**Since I didn't make a story for July 4th, I figure I just make one now instead if waiting a year.**

**For the other chapter, yes it was Annabeth's babies.**

**Mystery POV**

Dear Diary,

This was the first year I'm determined to go to the Independence Day fireworks not single.

I really hoped he would take me. Ever since he stepped foot in camp, I knew the minute he spoke to me, I was instantly in love. No one really noticed me and he's been here for like, four years now? No, I think it was five years. I remember our first quest together.

Too bad he likes the girl, what was her name? Oh yeah, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I'm always by his side, though I feel like he's just using me to protect himself. That was what I was made to do, right? Protect my bestfriend from near-death experiences?

I can never tell him my feelings. I know inside, I'm just a piece of metal.

Sure he says that I'm slick, sharp, and shine but he will never love me.

As the movie the fates said would come out in the year 2014, conceal don't feel. I think it's kinda a stupid quote, but it's true.

I snapped back to my thoughts. I watched as the hands move to fix the dragon to save Beckendorf.

After we got Beckendorf back, it was official him and Silena went to the fireworks as a couple.

She ran up to him. To my love. She. Her. Ran. Come on! Seriously?

Last chance before she asked him. I had to make a move. The thing is, I can't move!

"See you at the fireworks." Was all I caught from the two of them.

I was crushed. He didn't like Rachel. He was in LOVE with Annabeth Chase.

-This is Anaklusmos signing off.

**So sad for Riptide :-(**

**Yes, for those of you who guessed it, this was Percy's Pen POV. Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	3. Happy Birthday Percy! Pt One

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own**

**I forgot to upload this on Percy's birthday! Well here it is! Happy birthday Percy. **

**SORRY FOR CONFUSION FROM FIRST CHAPTER! YES IT WAS ANNABETH IN LABOR! PERCY WAS JUST REACTING TO HER WHILE SHE WAS IN LABOR! **

**Sally's POV**

"Poseidon!" I yelled. Deep breaths. In, out, in, out.

"Sally!" Poseidon yelled my name as he rushed in. tears leaked through my eyes as I felt the contractions.

"My water broke!" I yelled. He quickly scooped me up and I felt the weather start to change.

I stopped him.

"No. I want a regular birth at a regular hospital. No need for special medications of the gods." I told him.

"Do you really-"

"Yes."

He sighed and while holding me bridal style, he ran all the way to the hospital.

**Line Break**

It's a baby boy. My wonderful boy.

"Perseus." Poseidon claimed.

"Perseus?" I asked.

"Yes, the hero in peace." He said while smiling.

"After Zeus' son?" I asked.

"After my brothers son." He nodded in confirmation.

**2nd shot will be posted by the morning! Please review and favorite!**


	4. Happy Birthday Percy! Pt Two

**Disclaimer: **Rick owns

**Percy's POV**

I opened the door to my apartment.

"Surprise!" I heard people scream.

I whipped my sword out and pointed to the closest person. "Annabeth" I faltered.

"Happy Birthday!" She said.

I gave her a kiss and celebrated the rest of the night.


	5. 9 11

**Disclaimer: All rights to Rick.**

**Chiron's POV**

"Oww!" Percy yelled out.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know! It's like some wound opened up in the back of my head!" He said, rubbing the part of his head.

"Do you know what could've caused this?" He asked.

"I do know actually. Sit down, this may be a lot to take on." I said.

He sat down and I started to tell the story. "You had just turned eight years old. Olympus used to be in the twin towers, with very low security. You walked straight into the elevator and hit the six hundredth floor button."

Percy looked confused but nodded.

"You went up and Hermes found you. He brought you to the council meeting that Zeus, Hades, your father, and I were having. Hermes handed you to Poseidon and then the room shook. 'Attack!' Apollo came in screaming. Zeus asked what the attack was about. Apollo said two airplanes headed for the trade centers. The room shook again and Olympus literally fell out of the skies. Poseidon accidentally let go of you and you fell out of the council and right onto one of the terrorist airplanes. One of the terrorist picked you up and you blew up part of the side of the tower with your water powers. Apollo healed you after we got a hold of you and we erased your memories. Olympus then relocated to the Empire State Building."

Percy looked stunned. Well you would be stunned if you found out that you caused part of an explosion that you didn't know about, wouldn't you be surprised?

"Uh, thanks got telling me." He said and left.

**Thanks for reading! I know it's a short chapter again but please review. The more reviews the longer the chapter.**


End file.
